Cheerleader's Life
by Bloom12
Summary: Bloom Blue(I don't know her last name) is just a ordinary cheer captain who is going to be a sophomore. She can't wait till school starts where she gets to do her cheer-leading . She meets new friends and new people all through here sophomore year.
1. summary

**Hey you guys it's my first time writing a fanfiction i hope every single one of you like it. It's going to be about wink club and if you have a request just PM me and i would be very happy to look at it THANKS**

**Summary**_**-Bloom Blue is just a ordinary cheer captain who is going to be a sophomore. She can't wait till school starts where she gets to do her cheer-leading . She meets new friends and new people all through here sophomore year.**_


	2. First Day of school

Monday 25 August 2014

_**I'm friends with the monster**_

_**That's under my bed**_

_**Get along with the voices inside of my head**_

_**You're trying to save me**_

_**Stop holding your breath**_

_**And you think I'm crazy**_

_**Yeah, you think I'm crazy (crazy**_

I hit my alarm clock because i was so tired,but i better woke up it's the first day of school and i a so excited. I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom to take a bath. After i got everything ready i checked my outfit to see if it okay or awesome. I was wearing a baby blue strapless shirt with blue jeans and white sandals. I went down stairs were i saw my parents Orital Blue and Mariam Blue. "Good morning mom and dad" i said. "Good morning sweetie how are you" mom said "i am good bye i am leaving for school now" i said. I want outside were i got into one of my three cars. I went into my baby blue car and rode to school. When i got to school i got out of my car and everyone started staring i mean i am so hot so people shouold be staring at me. I went into the cafeteria were i went to get my ID card and my schedule.

First Period- Math

Second Period- Spanish

Third Period- World Geometry

Fourth Period- English

Fifth Period- Science

Lunch

Sixth Period- Dance

Seventh Peroid- P.E

Eighth Period- Choir

I liked my schudule it was so easy to do. After i got my ID and schedule i waited for Riven to come because he had Football practice. While i was waiting i felt strong arms wraps around my wait. "Hey my beautiful girlfriend" Riven said "Nothing much just waiting for you" i giggled. "Well we have 10 minutes until it's 9 what do you want to do?"i said "Lets go look for our classes. It's looks like i have the same classes as you expert for Spanish,Dance and Choir" Riven said. "That's awesome atleast we have the same classes". We walked to our first period class hand in hand. I can't wait for this school year its's going to be so much fun i hope.

**Well this is my first chapter i hope you guys liked it. I don't own winx club or the characters. The only thing i own is my people **

**See you guys hopeful. I will update soon but i don't know when but next time.**

**Thanks Please REVIEW ME**


	3. Arguement

Monday 25 August 2014

I was in my fifth period class which was science. My teacher is so talkative he won't finish talking and we have only 10 minutes unril we leave. I can't wait until class is over so i can change into bailey class. I hate P.E so much plus to go meet Monica at lunch. Monica Bay my best friend since in diapers we have known each other for a long time. "okay class i will see you tommorow bye" said . I walked out of my class with Riven next to me "hey do you want to seat with me and my friends" Riven asked. "Why should i seat with your friend?" i asked "why don't you want to seat with my friends?" he asked. "Because of that Musa girl she is always flirting with you and i don't like it" i answered. "Bloom i don't like her ok i love you and only you" he said. "Are you super sure you don't have a thing for Musa?" i asked "Bloom i don't like her why are you doing this everytime a girl flirtes with me you think i like her Bloom we have been going out since 6 grade which is 4 years now almost 5 years and you don't believe me" he yelled. "I do believe you it's just that i was making sure" i said "Whatever Bloom nice to know you trust me" he said and walking to the cafeteria leaving me standing in the middle of the hallway with people whispering and staring. I felt tears starting to come to my eyes but i stop them from making the fall, i walked to the front office.

*Front office*

"Hi Mrs. Green i would like to change my schudele. I didn't want P.E i wanted bailey so can you change it?" i asked. "Ofcourse Bloom you can i will get it done by tommorow morning dear" she said "thank you very much Mrs. Green". I walked out of the office and i saw Monica waiting for me. "Hey Bloom heard from peole that a 2 people i know were having a fight in the hallway" she said. "it's not funny Monica i am really sad right know i am so stupid sometimes like now for example" i said. "I know i know okay what happen Bloom?" she asked. "He asked me if i wanted to sit with his friends and i said why. He then asked me why i don't want to sit with his friend and i said that Musa is always flirting with him. He got mad and said he only loves me and i said i was making sure then he said i should trust him more then left" i answered her."Well Bloom It's looks like you don't trust him at al" she said "i do trust Him Monica" i said. "well if you like him go tell that you love him and trust him and then everything is done you go bad to begin cuddley which i hate by the way" she said gagging."Thanks Monica you are the bested friend i have ever had" i hugged her really tight and we went into the cafeteria. I saw Riven with if friend and i managed to Monica to go sit were he is seating. I got to the bench and i saw that usa and Riven were really sitting so close. I squeezed myself in between them"Hi sorry" i said when Musa glared at me. I turned to Riven and give him a big kiss on the lip"I love you and trust you Riven and i am sorry for the way i am acting"i smiled at him "you are forgiven but you need to stop accusing me of everything" he said "ok i will stop so forgiven?" "yes forgiven" he said. I smiled real big and turn to the table and everyone was staring at me "what, hey are any of you girl going to try out for cheerleading the sign up shirt will be on tommorow we only need 21 girls on the team?" i asked them."Yes me,Stella,Flora,Tecna,Musa,Aisha,and Roxy are trying out" said Diaspro. "ofcourse i am going to try out" said Monica. "Well i wish you good luck guys" i said then turn to Riven and starting talking to him while eating lunch.

**Well here is the second chapter i hope you guys liked it and please REVIEW me. Thanks see you next time when i post.**


	4. Sign up sheet

**Tuesday 26 August**

**In the cafeteria 8:00**

*Musa POV*

I don't like Bloom because she has Riven and i want Riven to myself,myself only. I saw Bloom putting up the cheer tryouts posters so i went to see it.

_**Cheer tryouts on September 12. September 5th come to the gym after school so you can get you partners pick you will be working with. Only 21 people can get the spots, 40 people can tryout so be the first to sign up. We are also looking for a co-captain.**_

I am totally signing up because i get to go to the games were i get to see Riven all i want. I went to my friends table"i can't wait until the cheer tryouts i am so excited" Stella squealed. This is Stella she has blond hair and wears things that are always yellow. She is a girl who is always happy she has bad grades in her classes a lot and she is going out with Brandon he is on the football team. "I want to go for co-captain" Diaspro said. Diaspro is a blond too and she is always commanding she also goes out with Sky. "I can't wait until the tryouts last year i tried out i didn't make it i hope i make it this year" Tecna said. Tecna is a friend i have known for a long time she knows i like Riven. Tecna has Pink hair and she is really smart in her classes. She wants to try out to see if she can get in this time. My other friends are Aisha, Flora, and Roxy**.(i am to lazy to do all the things fro all the characters) **

**Lunch Time**

*Bloom POV*

I was sitting at the big table in the front with the sign up sheet waiting for people to sign up right now i had 20 girls signed up already but we still need 20 more people to sign up. Monica was the first person to sign up, she was in cheer last year but if you weren't captain you have to try out again. I was eating lunch with Monica waiting for more people to sign up. I was so bored right now because Riven was sitting with his friends, i just wish he was here with me. "I can't believe i have to sit here it is so boring" Monica complained "I know " i told her.

**Bailey class**

I was in bailey class doing nothing because we don't have much to do anyway. "Okay class we are going to our first concert next month September on the 31st, so everyone is going to do it but others will have different parts" said. "Finally a concert i am so excited for it WOO" cheered Monica. "Okay people if i call up your name please just stay seated and if i didn't come with me. OK Bloom,Chelsea,Stacey,Ashley, and Nikki you guys just stay here then the rest of you here you guys will be doing the same dances but some of your parts are different" she told the other group. I was watching what they were doing their dances and other things. "Hello i am Ms. Bay i will be helping you guys with your bailey dance for the concerts and other occasions for the ally school year" she informed us."Before we do anything i want to learn your names and want you like to do. Anyone can start i don't care at all" she said. "My name is Stacey i like to do bailey and watching TV" "My name is Nikki i like to dance and do anything that involves dancing in it" "My name is Bloom i like to cheer and dance" "My name is Ashley i like math so much" "My name is Chelsea i like hanging out with my friends" "Well my name is Claire Bay i did bailey since i was 4 years old. I am 22 years old and i have a fiance is name is Micheal. I also teach World geometry. I have seen you Bloom you are in my class" she introduced herself. I nodded my head and listen "today we are just going to look for songs we might like and tomorrow i will write down songs so we can choose the one we like to dance to. Right now we only have 10 minutes lets discuss what kind of songs we would like to dance to" she said. "I think we should do a song that is slow and fast" Ashley suggested, "Yeah it goes slow on the verse and fast on chorus" i said. "Excellent  
we could use that and we can figure out the steps for the dance. It's going to be easy because it doesn't have to be slow or fast only but both. What kind of songs to you know are like that?" she asked. I started thinking "What about just give me a reason and try, they are both fast and slow". "Yeah those a great OK go pack up you have 2 minutes left" told us. We all got up and went to get our things and waited for the bell to ring so we could go to our next class

**The next chapters i am going to talk about the cheer tryouts and people that make the team and the Bailey concert coming up.**

**Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW i would really like that. I want you to give me feedback on what i should do better to improve my story and if you have requests tell me.**


End file.
